Vista panorámica
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Si Kagura se detenía dos segundos a mirar toda su existencia desde una vista panorámica, encontraría la única belleza de la fotografía en ese preciso último lugar, a la derecha y al medio. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Firee.-


Bankotsu/Kagura. Romance.  
Semi UA (más UA, podría decirse).

**Disclaimer**: Noup, aún después de todo este tiempo de lucha(?), los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota**: Este fic llega con dos meses de retraso al cumple de **Firee**. Nena, te considero demasiado simpática, y alguien muy entretenida para charlar :3 Ya te aprecio muchísimo (L). Espero que todos tus días sean magníficos :D Espero que disfrutes muchísimo de este regalo, que me costó horrores escribir (¡y que sé que está bien tarde!)

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

# Vista panorámica.

**.**

Kagura estaba bebiendo. Hacía rato que bebía. El alcohol pasaba sin pena ni gloria por su garganta. Supuso que eso era parte de ser un demonio, que esas cosas de humanos no le hacían efecto. Y la ventaja de ser una demonio tan atractivo era tener a tantos imbéciles ululando y comprándole tragos.

Se acomodó el cabello. Ahora lo llevaba suelto, a diferencia de tiempo atrás; ese era uno más de los tantos cambios. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, dejando gran parte de piel al descubierto. Las ropas modernas eran cómodas, atrevidas, sexys. A Kagura le agradaba aquello, mejoraba sus posibilidades de tener a un galán y llevárselo a la cama, aunque esas cosas no pasaban muy seguido. Los humanos eran tan poco interesantes en su gran mayoría…

Pero después de tantos años, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué ciudad se encontraba aquella vez. El último mes había estado recorriendo de lugar en lugar por puro aburrimiento, y tal vez un poco de paranoia. La paranoia era una característica que tenía muy arraigada. Incluso había logrado esconder casi por completo toda su identidad. También había perdido todo contacto con lo conocido. Por eso se encontraba más seguido pensando que, en realidad, había _olvidado_ por completo su identidad.

Pero era algo con lo que debía convivir. Tampoco se le hacía tan difícil, a pesar de que le agarraba nostalgia, sobre todo por las oscuras noches de ese maldito país. La historia se la repetía todo el tiempo, como para darse un motivo, algo para no sentirse mal consigo misma. _Con el tiempo, los demonios tuvieron que adaptarse a la vida humana o morir, y yo me adapté._

Ella era el viento después de todo, y podía adaptarse. Nada del otro mundo.

Aún así, no iba a negar que estaba algo cansada de correr, simular, de cambiarse el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto de color. Estaba cansada de no tener relación con nadie, y se pasaba las noches rondando bares a la espera de _algo_. Ni siquiera sabía qué, pero prefería eso a estar muerta. Era libre de ser lo que quisiera, pero sin levantar sospechas. Porque eso podría atraerlo.

No, no es que en realidad lo esperara. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Pero una parte de sí le decía que andaba rondando los alrededores buscándola. Aún le temía después de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Una parte de sí tenía la esperanza de que realmente haya muerto en aquella lucha tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, la parte más realista, casi rozando lo pesimista, le repetía con parsimonia, picoteándole el cerebro: "no, chica, Naraku sigue ahí". Vigilando. A la espera. Tal vez se encontraba del otro lado del bar, observándola con lujuria, con un vaso de algún trago exótico y caro en su masculina mano, sonriéndose de sólo intuir los pensamientos, regocijándose de ese tormento que le había causado por quinientos años. Y ella volvía a obligarse en pensar de que tenía su corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho, con fuerza, y estaba viva en la misma época en donde la, ahora desaparecida, sacerdotisa Kagome vivía cuando todo comenzó.

Naraku _debía_ estar muerto. O eso deseaba con cada parte de su ser. Después de todo, encontrarse con ese bastardo sería como volver a caer en una pesadilla. Una pesadilla con demasiado veneno y demasiados tentáculos para su gusto.

—Ya está muerto —murmuró, vaciando el vaso de un solo trago, y pidiendo otro al cantinero con una mano.

Hacía cerca de dos horas que estaba en el bar. A pesar de encontrarse sumida, casi todo el tiempo, en sus pensamientos, podía prestar atención alrededor con demasiada tranquilidad. Por si algo pasaba. Por si tenía que escapar, o sacar su abanico y defenderse. Nunca ocurría, pero estaba atenta, por si acaso.

Hacía cerca de una hora y media que tenía la mirada de un hombre puesta en ella. Lo sabía porque había olido su presencia desde que pisó el maldito lugar. Se había encontrado con esa presencia cerca de una semana atrás y estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su olor.

Sentía su mirada fuerte sobre ella, casi que no pestañeaba, y estaba comenzando a molestarla. Lo miró de reojo, fugazmente. El tipo de siempre, sentado a dos asientos, en posición natural, pero apenas prestando atención al resto.

Kagura sonrió al cantinero y comenzó a beber el trago, lentamente.

A pesar de que ese hombre la seguía a cuanto bar se decidía a pasear, y que no le quitaba la vista de encima hasta que se iba, nunca se le había acercado a hablar. Ni una sola vez.

_Tal vez es de esos que prefieren mirar_, pensó Kagura. _Un degenerado que se excita viéndome beber._

Dejó el vaso. Se giró apenas y clavó sus ojos rojos, escondidos detrás de los lentes de contacto negros, en el joven, que ahora la observaba con nerviosismo. Iba a soltar alguna frase como "¿Necesitas algo?" o "¿Qué tanto ves?", pero, en vez de eso, sólo se lo quedó mirando, tal como hacía él cada vez que se encontraban.

Su plan era intimidarlo hasta que se decidiera a marcharse de allí.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el tipo finalmente reaccionó. Le sonrió con sorpresa, y Kagura observó cómo se incorporó de su asiento y se dejó caer con soltura a su lado.

—Te estuve observando.

Kagura, aún sin sacarle la vista de encima, sonrió con descaro.

—¿En serio?

El hombre pidió dos tragos, uno para la _dama_ y otro para él, y la siguió mirando con admiración. Kagura estaba algo acostumbrada a que eso ocurriera, eran muchos los que caían ante los encantos de su cuerpo. Pero no era de extrañar, era demonio después de todo y, aún con todo el tiempo transcurrido, sus pechos seguían en su lugar, e igual de tentadores que el resto de sus curvas.

No hablaron por unos minutos. Él se dedicó a observar el cabello negro y alborotado de Kagura, que caía sobre sus hombros, y bajaba hasta casi la cintura, con gracia. También se detuvo a observar los rasgos finos, las mejillas, el contorno de sus labios. Todas imágenes que no le eran desconocidas.

Hacía seis noches que la había visto por primera vez. Ella había entrado en el bar que más frecuentaba, caminando con desenvoltura y una elegancia indescriptible. Se llevó su aliento en cuanto la observó caminar. No hay necesidad de mentir, sabía mover las caderas. Uno de sus compañeros se acercó a invitarle un trago, el cual ella aceptó. Luego lo mandó a volar con un "tal vez otro día". Y se fue del bar con la misma expresión aburrida con la que había entrado.

_Tal vez esperaba encontrarse con alguien_, pensó él aquella vez.

La noche siguiente fue igual, pero no había nadie con la que la misteriosa mujer de largas piernas y vestido ceñido se encontrara. Esa noche se dedicó a seguirla hasta el próximo bar, y así hasta verla entrar en su apartamento, en un lugar de mala muerte.

Las noches que le siguieron fueron iguales. Iba a los mismos pubs, pero no siguiendo el mismo orden. Esta era la primera vez que recaía en su presencia, y eso, para él, era algo que agregar a sus logros personales.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

No iba a mentir ella tampoco, no podía mentirse a sí misma. El hombre le llamaba la atención. Sobre todo porque su mirada había sido una clara amenaza, y él se había acercado a ella como si nada. Tenía un halo de misterio que no terminaba de decodificar, aunque de seguro terminaba siendo igual de aburrido que el resto de los hombres. Se sentía como idiota pensando así de él, una persona cualquiera. No tenía por qué ser hombre en absoluto, si no sólo una mera marioneta del jodido Naraku.

Y ahí estaban sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—Bankotsu —soltó él.

Kagura se quedó de piedra.

La luz allí dentro no era demasiada; de hecho, apenas habían unas cuentas luces. Aquel lugar era más un antro que otra cosa, pero su visión siempre fue buena, y no entendía por qué le causaba tanta impresión por fin reconocer _ese algo_ que tenía el degenerado con los rasgos compartidos por Bankotsu, el líder de los Siete Guerreros, hombre que hacía unos cientos de años que no veía.

¿Sería solo una casualidad tonta de la vida, encontrarse con un tipo llamado Bankotsu, y bastante parecido a él? ¿O sería realmente su reencarnación? Estaba harta de tratar con esas cosas, suficiente había tenido con Kikyô y Kagome como para toda su existencia. Pero si era posible, ¿por qué no?

Ciertamente se parecía. Tenía tez morena; rasgos masculinos, como esa mandíbula fuerte; el cabello negro, pero corto, despeinado. Los ojos seguían siendo del mismo azul cautivador que conoció una vez, aunque los encuentros con el verdadero Bankotsu habían sido unos pocos, casuales y no muy largos. Apenas había cambiado comentarios con él en su anterior vida, así que no podía asegurar que ese que se encontraba a su lado fuera su reencarnación propiamente dicha. Además, ¿por qué se volvería a llamar Bankotsu?

La música era estridente y la mareaba de a ratos, y la mirada de él, ferviente sobre la suya, hacía que se preocupara de su estabilidad mental. Tal vez hasta estaba perdiendo la cabeza de una jodida vez. No le extrañaría empezar a ilusionar con Naraku haciendo de cantinero y pasándole unos tragos fuertes, para acompañar el primer encuentro, con algún comentario como "¿Otro, señorita?".

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, apoyando una de sus manos grandes y cálidas sobre su brazo desnudo—. Creo que es suficiente alcohol para ti —sonrió luego, cuando ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—No, estoy bien.

Su voz salió baja, por debajo del ruido de la música. Él no llegó a escucharla y acercó más el rostro hacia ella, aún sonriéndole de lado.

—¿Segura estás bien?

—Lo estoy —soltó ella, ahora con más fuerza en la voz. Bankotsu, sin dejar de sonreír, asintió y dejó de sujetarle el brazo. El calor de su contacto dejó rastro en Kagura, a quien le comenzaron a arder las mejillas.

Era como una jodida adolescente, y si no había tenido tiempo jamás de comportarse como una, no era momento de comenzar a hacerlo. Apenas podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso.

—Bankotsu es un nombre extraño —comentó, tomando otro trago. El hombre rió, dejando entrever los blancos dientes y bebió un poco más de su propio trago.

—Es un apodo, más que un nombre —aseguró, girando a verla—. Es especial, creo. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué debía decirle? Si el tipo terminaba siendo un espía del muerto Naraku, pues estaría metiendo la pata. Aunque las probabilidades de que Naraku, estando aparentemente muerto, tuviera espías eran bastantes bajas. Entonces, podría arriesgarse, ¿no? Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Hasta era posible que el alcohol le hiciera efecto de una vez.

—Kagura —respondió.

Dejó de mirar los ojos azules y se enfocó de nuevo en su trago, que le quedaba poco, por desgracia. No estaba segura de que confiar en un completo extraño fuera buena idea. Ella no solía abrirse ante la gente. Ni siquiera los tipos que se había llevado a la cama sabían su nombre, y ahora hablaba con él como si tal cosa. Incluso si era la reencarnación de Bankotsu, que era lo más probable (algo dentro de ella se lo decía), no tenía porqué sentir esa facilidad para entablar conversación.

Joder, que hasta el momento lo único que había deseado respecto a ese tipo era pegarle una patada en la entrepierna por seguirla a todos lados como un maldito secuestrador en potencia.

—Es un lindo nombre —acordó él, sonriéndole.

Kagura, de repente molesta, le frunció el ceño. Pero recobró la compostura de inmediato, y giró el rostro para observar a otro lado.

Ya le había tocado un par de veces tratar con tipos raritos que se creían con derecho sobre ella por usar ropa ajustada o faldas cortas. Incluso tuvo que deshacerse de un par que intentaron sobrepasarse con ella, en alguna callejuela escondida en plena noche. Pero nadie extrañaba a sabandijas como aquellas, y no había en ella vestigio de culpabilidad alguna. Incluso había sentido cierta adrenalina al volver a usar su abanico, del cual no se separaba jamás.

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era que no querría tener que repetir esas escenas con ese hombre sentado a su lado. Pero, ¿qué podía esperar de alguien que la había estado siguiendo, incluso hasta su departamento, durante la última semana? No mucho menos que un ataque, incluso que intente tomarla a la fuerza. Sin embargo, si se permitía perderse en esos ojos claros un momento, no veía en ellos rastros de maldad.

Por un lado, parecía sumamente interesante reencontrarse con Bankotsu, aunque no fuera el _original_; por otro lado, seguía sintiendo cierta paranoia de que ese encuentro no fuera más que una trampa del desaparecido Naraku, presuntamente muerto quinientos años en el pasado.

—Me recuerdas a alguien —dijo él de pronto, haciéndose oír sobre el estruendo de la música.

Kagura rió.

No es como si pudiera resistirse. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que entablar conversación con el tipo a su lado atrajera hacia ella la indeseable presencia de su _dueño_ anterior, no había motivo alguno para seguir con el juego, incluso con todo lo interesante que resultaba que alguien se fijara en ella al punto de seguirla a todos lados, la adrenalina que eso inyectaba en su soporífera y rutinaria vida.

Actuó al respecto.

—Tal vez te recuerdo a la chica de ayer —respondió, girándose a verlo con efusión—. O la de anteayer. O la del día anterior a ese. Incluso a la chica que seguiste hasta su casa. ¿Qué crees? ¿Te recuerdo a alguna de ellas?

Bankotsu abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No supo porqué se encontró tan extrañado de que ella lo haya notado _(de que haya soltado un comentario así)_, desde el primer momento le pareció demasiado de otro mundo como para tener los sentidos tan poco desarrollados de cualquier persona normal.

¿O qué había sido? ¿Había sido tan obvio, o simplemente no pasó desapercibido por los ojos oscuros de Kagura? No quería asustarla, no era esa la idea de seguirla. Sólo quería observarla. Simplemente se sentía demasiado atraído por su presencia; sentía como si la conociera de otro momento, como si fuera una vieja amiga de la infancia con la que tuvo su primer beso. Aunque aquello sonaba idiota incluso en su propia mente. Aún más allá de eso, lo único de lo que estaba seguro de sentir era una pura, simple y angustiosa curiosidad por esa mujer.

Lo único que le había dado las fuerzas para levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a ella, fue la ferocidad de su mirada. Supo en ese mismo momento que algún comentario al respecto de su sigilo iba a soltar, pero fue eso mismo lo que lo llevó a su lado; la diferencia.

Y se repetía, ¿por qué motivo me sigue la charla si sabe que la estuve siguiendo? ¿Realmente estaba tan aburrida?

Kagura, por su parte, se decidió a pensar que, fuera él la reencarnación de Bankotsu o un pobre diablo con un parecido sorprendente, se podía ir a un lugar que prefería no mencionar explícitamente, y dejarla en paz.

—Escucha, degenerado, sólo aléjate de mí —soltó luego, sin dejar la sonrisa coqueta, y se incorporó—. Adiós.

Se alejó a paso rápido, dejándolo atrás.

Se sentía como una estúpida. Era un jodido demonio con más de quinientos años de antigüedad y se estaba comportando como una niña de dieciséis frente al chico que le gusta. No podía entender porqué había dudado tanto al escuchar el nombre de Bankotsu. Tal vez porque removía de nuevo parte de su vida pasada, la volvía a conectar con algo, con algo real, con algo de la verdadera Kagura. El líder de ese sádico grupo de guerreros no había sido importante para ella, pero había formado parte de una etapa de su vida. Verlo, ver a su reencarnación, significaba que esa Kagura había existido. Que ella no era un mero invento de alguien más; que su pasado y existencia no se resumía a Naraku, o sus pensamientos respecto a él; que los límites auto-impuestos por el miedo podían desvanecerse con algo de esfuerzo y una sacudida a su cabeza.

Tal vez por eso dudó de alejarlo de ella de una vez, de obligarlo a no actuar como un maldito depravado, persiguiéndola donde sea que fuera.

Ya estaba teniendo demasiados problemas psicológicos para su gusto. No necesita que Bankotsu, o quien sea, viniera a remover toda esa mierda de su cabeza.

—¡Espera! —escuchó detrás suyo, y soltó un sonoro bufido al tiempo que caminaba más rápido—. ¡Detente! ¡Oye!

Hacía frío, pero no lograba hacerla flaquear. A pesar de que el sólo contacto con el aire nocturno parecía acuchillar sus piernas y brazos desnudos, no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

Bankotsu comenzó a correr para alcanzarla. Finalmente lo logró, pero no frenó su caminar, la acompañaba a paso rápido, sin lograr que ella se girara a verlo. El aliento que salía de su boca se hacía visible al contacto con el aire, al igual que el de Kagura, y eso le pareció estúpidamente romántico.

—¿Qué quieres? —rugió ella. Su voz era una clara amenaza de muerte, aunque Kagura se sentía incapaz de poder lastimarlo.

No quería borrar lo único que parecía gritarle que no era necesario sentirse tan acorralada y sola, por idiota que sonara eso en su propia cabeza.

—¡Nada!

Kagura se giró a observar los ojos azules, apenas visibles bajo las luces de las farolas, allí en esa calle desierta. Frenó el caminar y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

¿Nada? ¿Por qué la atormentaba? Más aún, ¿por qué no lo alejaba y ya? Porque era débil y necesitaba de aquello. Qué respuesta más rápida y concisa se daba a ella misma.

—Sólo quiero charlar —continuó él, con la respiración agitada.

—¿Charlar?

—Sí, ya sabes —siguió, dejando escapar una media sonrisa—, mantener una conversación, intercambiar comentarios.

—No te pases de listo.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, dejándolo allí. Bankotsu sonrió y observó cómo caminaba alejándose de él. Le parecía demasiado divertida para estar con esa cara de malhumorada todo el rato. Se apresuró a alcanzarla otra vez.

—Ya déjame en paz —gruñó. Al ver que sólo se mantenía caminando junto a ella sin nada más que decir, sólo observarla de reojo y sonreír para sí mismo de vez en cuando, le daba ganas de sonreír a ella también. Al final no pudo resistirse, y tuvo que volver a mostrar su malhumor habitual, que con los años no la había abandonado, aunque sí aplacado en parte—. En serio, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Violarme?

No habían dejado de caminar ni un momento; el frío seguía envolviéndolos delicadamente.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó, al tiempo que Kagura se giraba a verlo con sorpresa—. ¿Me dejas?

—¿Y tú me dejas acuchillarte antes?

Bankotsu soltó una risotada, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, casi en contra de su voluntad.

Una parte de sí misma no la dejaba sentirse tranquila. No es como si ese hombre fuera capaz de lastimarla, Kagura tenía mucho más poder que un simple humano. No, no era eso. Kagura sabía exactamente qué era, era la parte de su mente que actuaba como si Naraku aún estuviera vivo e intentara sabotear su vida. Pero Naraku no estaba allí, sólo estaban ellos dos.

¡Su mente no la dejaba en paz! Y, por desgracia, esa era una carga que debía llevar a todos lados. Ni siquiera pegándose un jodido tiro entre las cejas se sacaría de encima sus malditos pensamientos.

—¿Me seguirás hasta mi casa hoy también? —soltó ella. Intentó sonar sarcástica, malhumorada, pero no lo consiguió. De hecho, hasta dejó escapar una sonrisa que no le pasó desapercibida a Bankotsu.

—Si eso quieres —respondió él, mirándola de reojo—. No te preocupes, no quiero ir todo acuchillado por la vida.

—Buena elección —replicó, y se sonrieron.

La mirada de Kagura se le antojó lo más hermoso que había visto en toda la noche. Lo más hermoso y lo más solitario.

No hablaron durante el resto de la caminata, ni siquiera lo mandó a volar una vez. Hasta llegó a apreciar la compañía, después de tantos años sola. Pero no duró mucho. El camino finalmente terminó.

Kagura estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento, con la llave en la mano. Bankotsu se había detenido junto a ella y la observaba con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Supongo que hasta aquí llega mi viaje.

Ella no respondió.

Se encontraba muy indecisa respecto a aquello. No quería tener que aceptarlo en su casa, aunque estaba segura de que le podría dar una buena noche. Si dejaba que entrara, tendría que cambiar de ciudad otra vez, y estaba jodidamente cansada de andar. Además, seguía revoloteando en su cabeza la idea de que no podría tener nada que ver con él, que era más inteligente alejarse.

Últimamente, apenas le hacía caso a su parte sensata. Estaba cansada. Y sola. Demasiado sola, y él podría arreglar ese tema de su soledad, únicamente aquella noche. Después de todo, ya estaba segura con él; si Naraku no se había presentado a matarla durante ese tiempo, no lo haría si decidía refugiarse en sus brazos unas horas. Y qué importaba si resultaba ser o no la reencarnación del guerrero, era simplemente otro cuerpo que podía hacer danzar.

—Puedes entrar si quieres.

Bankotsu sonrió.

—Nos vemos… _Kagura_.

Le dirigió una última mirada antes de girar y comenzar a caminar por el mismo lugar por el que habían llegado segundos atrás.

Kagura frunció el ceño.

* * *

La noche siguiente no se lo encontró en ningún bar. Incluso llegó a su casa sin sentir su presencia en ningún lado. Una parte de ella, la de siempre, se sentía tranquila de que se alejara. Eso le ahorraría cantidad de problemas; problemas que en ese preciso momento no se le ocurrían, pero problemas. La otra parte de sí, la Kagura que vivía a duras penas en ese mundo de completa soledad, se sintió incluso un poco más abandonada de lo que antes se sentía.

Estaba sentada en su apartamento jugando a las cartas. Era deprimente, deprimente y patético, así lo clasificaba; pero no iba a negar que los estúpidos humanos supieron cómo entretenerse por años.

El ambiente era denso. Estaba allí en completo silencio, mientras jugaba a las cartas intentando no pensar. Pensar en nada era igual de aburrido que el resto de su vida, pero, ¿qué le quedaba? Era de día y no tenía ganas de salir a caminar. Había dormido más horas de lo habitual, pues volvió antes del amanecer a su casa (luego de no encontrarse con el tipejo ese en ningún lado), así que estaba descansada como para volver a la cama.

La parte de ella que se estaba volviendo loca, se había acostumbrado tanto a percibir su presencia rodeándola que ahora la extrañaba. ¿Estaba bien extrañar a alguien que apenas conocía? Tal vez. Todo el asunto de Naraku la había mantenido sola durante el tiempo suficiente como para volver a pensar que se encontraba igual de prisionera que cuando el hanyô vivía. ¿Qué clase de vida era una vida llena de miedo? No una con mucha libertad. Incluso pensaba, a veces, en quitarse la vida de una vez y ser completamente libre. Recorrer el mundo siendo puro y salvaje viento.

Y sus pensamientos, que otra vez seguían senderos oscuros, se vieron interrumpidos, casi de un golpe. Sintió su presencia y se incorporó, nerviosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo mejor?

Se volvió a sentar. Joder, ¿qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Era un simple humano. Se haría la desentendida. No le abriría la puerta y ya. Bankotsu no era nadie para ella, sólo una distracción de una noche, una que no pudo concretarse. ¿Qué más daba que fuera la reencarnación, o no, del verdadero guerrero? ¿Qué más daba que fuera diferente, y por lo tanto interesante? ¿Qué más daba que fuera _alguien_? Lo más interesante de todo eso, es que no intentó follar con ella a la primera.

Tal vez hasta se arrepintió y se encontraba allí para pedir premio de consuelo.

_Toc. Toc._

No le abriría porque no tenía sentido invitarlo a pasar.

_Toc. Toc._

No le abriría porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Kagura?

La voz sonaba apagada, pero ahí estaba. La misma voz de hace dos noches.

Kagura soltó un suspiro y se incorporó. Ese era otro "¿qué más da?" a agregar a su lista de cosas que hacía por razones desconocidas.

—Hola —saludó él, sonriéndole divertido. Se veía bien a la luz del día, con ropa informal y la sonrisa franca. Los ojos azules centelleaban.

Él se mostró divertido a pesar de encontrarse con una versión demasiado deteriorada de la chica que había visto hace dos noches. Kagura estaba despeinada, con una musculosa que remarcaba sus pechos, un pantalón largo y holgado, y descalza.

—Escucha —siguió, ante el silencio y la mirada escrutadora de la joven. Se sorprendió de ver que los ojos de Kagura eran rojos, o tal vez fuera sólo un reflejo—, ¿quieres ir a desa…

La joven se giró y siguió caminando, hasta volver a su posición anterior, sentada en la mesa. Tomó las cartas que había dejado a un lado y siguió jugando.

—… yunar? —finalizó él. Alzó las cejas, pero al final se decidió a entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se adelantó comedor adentro.

La salita se encontraba apenas ocupada por una mesa y dos sillas. Kagura solía sentarse en una y acomodar sus pies en la otra, y Bankotsu se imaginó eso apenas observó la cercana disposición. Había ropa tirada en el suelo, entre las cuales estaba el vestido negro que usó ella cuando hablaron por primera vez.

—¿Aburrida? —rió, acomodándose en la silla libre.

Kagura levantó la mirada y apenas le sonrió.

—En realidad, está entretenido.

Y eso no eran más que puras mentiras.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

No podía decir que no era la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que sintió su presencia por los alrededores.

—Quería verte.

Kagura sonrió.

—Podrías haberme visto anoche, en el bar de siempre.

Bankotsu le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó las cartas de la mano de ella, que hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño y luego lo observara con curiosidad.

No podía ser más extraño. Los humanos normalmente presentían cuando algo no estaba bien, cuando una persona _era diferente_. Incluso llevaba sus ojos sin lentes de contacto, y él no parecía inmutarse con eso. ¿Acaso estaba loco, o tan poco le importaba aquello? El sentido de preservación parecía perdido en él.

Bankotsu repartió las cartas.

—Quería verte en un ámbito diferente.

—Claro que sí —rió ella, sin aceptar las cartas.

Por supuesto que era eso. Bueno, era exactamente lo que había estado pensando todo el tiempo. Los hombres quieren sexo, y si ella también tiene ganas, ¿por qué no? Sobre todo en un hombre tan entretenido como resultaba ser Bankotsu. Alguien que llegaba a su casa con intenciones de invitarla a desayunar cuando era cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

Se incorporó y comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, sin dirigirle una mirada. Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y miró sobre su hombro, para ver la expresión confundida de Bankotsu, aún con cartas en su mano.

—¿Vienes o no?

Se acercó a la cama y tomó el abanico, que estaba justo arriba. Hizo un rápido movimiento y toda la ropa desparramada por la habitación voló hasta colocarse contra las paredes. Sonrió divertida, y escuchó los pasos de él acercándose. Dejó el abanico escondido en el armario y esperó a que Bankotsu se decidiera a atravesar la puerta.

Se acercó a él, que aún la observaba con el ceño fruncido desde su posición en la puerta, inspeccionándola con la mirada, con media sonrisa queriendo escapar.

Kagura le acarició la mejilla. La piel era suave, eso seguro, pero la barba de un día le raspaba un poco la mano, algo a lo que ella reaccionó sonriendo. Qué distinto era el contacto, qué divertido se sentía.

Bankotsu agrandó la sonrisa, pero seguía mirándola, con ganas de preguntarle. No sabía qué, pero quería preguntarle.

Ella pasó la mano detrás del cuello masculino y acercó su cuerpo a él, y cuando el rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, y Bankotsu pudo finalmente cerciorarse que los ojos de Kagura en realidad eran rojos, terminó con la distancia que mantenía a sus bocas alejadas, y dejó que sus labios finalmente chocaran con los de él.

Bankotsu no se sorprendió tanto, la mayor parte de él esperaba ese encuentro desde hacía años; dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, como los de ella. Pasó una mano por la cintura de Kagura, metiéndola por debajo de la musculosa de color gris que vestía, acariciando la piel, haciendo que su corazón se disparara más allá de dónde él podía ir. Mientras, pedía acceso a la boca, húmeda y cálida, de ella. Kagura lo concedió de inmediato.

Se sentía tan llena de repente. Tan deseada y tan acompañada. Sabía que eso no duraría más que unas horas, y luego volvería a ser la misma Kagura amargada y solitaria, paranoica de los últimos años. Entre tanto, dejó que los fuertes brazos de Bankotsu la abrazaran, y que el cuerpo de él, musculoso, empujara el delgado suyo hasta llegar a la cama, donde se dejaron caer.

Sentir el cuerpo de otra persona sobre el suyo era tan satisfactorio para Kagura como lo era volar sobre su pluma, cosa que no hacía desde hace un tiempo considerablemente largo. Sentir los labios de Bankotsu contra los suyos, y sus besos sobre la boca, besos que pasaron rápido a desparramarse por su quijada, la hacían estremecerse y pensar que estaba bien no estar muerta, llegado el caso. Porque los muertos no tienen compañía, no tienen besos, y están solos como lo estaba ella (ella tenía pausas a la soledad, eso lo diferenciaba todo).

Pero esas sensaciones se acabaron rápido. Cuando intentó sacarle la camisa a Bankotsu, él se lo negó. Le tomó las delicadas manos y le sonrió, y Kagura, sin poder creérselo, frunció el ceño y soltó un "¿qué demonios?" en casi un susurro atormentado.

—No —murmuró él. Se acercó a besarle la comisura de los labios y luego escondió la cabeza en el cuello de ella, adorando el aroma salvaje que emanaba—. Aún no.

Le soltó las manos, y pasó un brazo por sobre la cintura de ella, sin dejar de esconderse entre sus cabellos oscuros.

Kagura se preguntó porqué carajos no lo estaba echando a patadas de su casa en ese preciso momento, pero de repente una espantosa idea le recorrió la mente y le dio la razón. Si se detenía dos segundos a mirar toda su existencia desde una vista panorámica, encontraría la única belleza de la fotografía enorme en ese preciso último lugar, a la derecha y al medio. Justo sobre esa cama, abrazando su cuerpo frío y necesitado.

Entonces, rendida, sintiéndose libre de ataduras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sin que Naraku o su pesadilla de quinientos años la atrapara en un remolino del que rara vez salía, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El cabello corto de Bankotsu le hacía cosquillas y soltó una risita tonta, independiente. Sintió que su mente daba muchas vueltas en el mismo lugar, pero escapaba más allá de su razón encontrar en qué lugar exacto daba vueltas.

Al poco rato se durmió.

* * *

Bankotsu despertó primero. Aún tenía su brazo rodeándola. Kagura tenía el rostro tranquilo, los ojos cerrados. Las largas pestañas hicieron que sonriera para sí mismo. Se sentía completamente loco por no aceptar tener relaciones con ella, porque era capaz de jurarle a todos los demonios que fueran necesarios que se moría por probar todo lo que era capaz de darle.

Sin embargo, se sentía mucho más tranquilo el estar acostado a su lado, con su mano sobre la piel del abdomen plano de la chica, mirando los cabellos negros revoltosos sobre la almohada, escuchando la respiración acompasada.

Y tal vez estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza, pero ella estaba tan llena de misterio para él que era imposible no querer estar más tiempo ahí, a pesar de que los ojos rojos de ella pudieran mirarlo amenazando con su muerte alguna vez.

Sacó la mano de su vientre y pasó a acariciar los cabellos. Algo, no sabía qué parte, lo llevó a correr el pelo a un lado, dejando a la vista la oreja de la joven. Y, a pesar de lo raro que se veía la alargada oreja de elfo, Bankotsu sonrió.

Recorrió con un dedo todo el contorno, mirándolo con curiosidad. ¿Qué sería exactamente ella? Porque ya sabía que ella era diferente, lo sabía desde la primera vez que la vio. ¿Lo más sensato sería abandonar el lugar?

Volvió a sonreírse, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ahora tenía tema de conversación para cuando volviera a despertar.

Nomás esperaba encontrarla de humor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota:**

No sé qué comentar al respecto. Hacía tiempo que quería tratar el tema de las reencarnaciones, y me hizo muy bien tomar el reto de cumpleaños que propuso Firee. :D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, si tienen algo que decir, pueden hacerlo por medio de un comentario.

¡Besos gigantes!,

_Mme._


End file.
